Gara-Gara Inspeksi
by Akemi Wonderweiss
Summary: Inspeksi Bulanan menjadi ajang unjuk kecantikan antar siswi. Tapi tidak bagi Shion yang malah berubah jadi siswi SD culun era 90-an jika hari itu tiba agar tak menarik perhatian. Sementara Kurama tiba-tiba mengangkat Shion yang anti Osis jadi Sekertaris sementara. Gara-gara inspeksi itu pula Shion dan Kurama terlibat CinLok?/two shoot/first KuraShi fic. mind to RnR? (complete)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :Om saya :D, Kishi-jii (digetok M. Kishimoto)**

**Title : Gara-Gara Inspeksi**

**Main Pair : Kurama X Shion**

**Rate : T-Aman**

**Genre : Sebenarnya masih di pertanyakan T.T tapi, ya sutralah Romance aja**

**Warning : standart warning applied,****AU, tanda baca nyasar, marrysue, cerita ga jelas, sangat OOC,typos bertebaran,melenceng dari EYD yang berlaku, alur kecepetan,dll**

**Ini fic saya dengan pair ter-ekstrim, KuraShi. Sebagai bentuk 'peresmian' adanya pair ini. **

.

.

Summary: Inspeksi Bulanan menjadi ajang unjuk kecantikan antar siswi. Tapi tidak bagi Shion yang malah berubah jadi siswi SD culun era 90-an jika hari itu tiba agar tak menarik perhatian. Sementara Kurama tiba-tiba mengangkat Shion yang anti Osis jadi Sekertaris sementara. Gara-gara inspeksi itu pula Shion dan Kurama terlibat CinLok?

.

.

Terinspirasi dari komik yang saya lupa judul ama pengarangnya T.T

Gomen ne

.

.

Happy Reading :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seorang gadis manis bersurai rambut blonde menatap gadis bersurai indigo yang ada disampingnya yang menjabat sebagai sepupu jauhnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Hei, Hinata! Kenapa kau berdandan seperti itu? Kau seperti gadis culun"

Hinata –gadis bersurai indigo itu- menatap gadis yang beriris warna mata yang hampir mirip dengannya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Shion-san! Hari ini adalah hari pertama dalam bulan ini, dengan kata lain hari ini adalah hari inspeksi rutin bulanan"

Shion –gadis bersurai blonde itu- melotot. Hingga mungkin bola matanya akan terdorong keluar.

"Dan parahnya lagi, Ketua Osis juga akan ikut turun tangan dalam inspeksi kali ini"

"Darimana kau mendapat informasi sepenting itu?"

"Naruto-kun"

Hinata membetulkan letak kacamata berframe tebalnya yang bergeser sedikit dari tempatnya semula.

"Kuso! Kenapa aku bisa lupa!"

Shion menjambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi.

"Hinata, pinjam semua aksesoris yang kau bawa sekarang"

Shion menarik tangan Hinata panik.

"Tapi.."

Hinata terlihat menimbang semua kemungkinan serta dampak yang akan berimbas padanya dengan keras.

"Pacarmu kan anggota Osis. Terlebih lagi dia adik si Ketua Osis menyebalkan itu. Jadi, kau pasti bisa lolos. Ayolah Hinata-chan!"

Hinata manyun. Begini kalau ada maunya. Sok panggil dengan Nama yang sangat disukai oleh telinga Hinata.

Shion mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yang paling mutakhir jika sesuatu yang sangat diinginkannya tak bisa didapatkannya dengan cara yang mudah.

Puppy eyes no jutsu

-Gara-gara Inspeksi-

Setiap kelas saat menjelang hari pertama dalam setiap bulan selalu menanti dengan antusiasme tinggi. Pada hari itu para siswi akan unjuk kecantikan dan kemolekan tubuhnya. Bukan, bukan karna suatu event atau pun ajang khusus. Tapi, karna hari itu adalah hari rutinan inspeksi tiap bulan.

Aneh?

Mungkin itu hal pertama yang terlintas di otak para siswa dan para pengajar dengan gender pria.

Yang menjadi pokok inti dari acara itu adalah sang Penginspeksi yang kesemua anggotanya adalah para Osis inti.

Mereka bagai dewa yang turun dari langit.

Itu menurut pendapat para siswi.

Lihat saja Gaara, si Wakil Ketua Osis yang ugh …_so very handsome_. Naruto, Si adik Ketua Osis yang menjabat sebagai anggota inti yang sangat ramah. Sasuke yang Keren abis. Sai yang misterius dan suka tersenyum ramah. Sasori yang Imut dan unyu-unyu. Deidara yang 'cantik' dan ceria. Kiba yang sangat perhatian. Dan terakhir, sekaligus yang paling diminati karna masih lajang, Sang Ketua Osis Kurama.

Tapi, tidak semua siswi berpikir seperti itu, lihat saja Shion yang malah menggerutu tak jelas dan tiba-tiba menjadi gadis yang mengalami PMS tingkat akut jika hari –laknat- itu datang.

'Memangnya apanya yang hebat dari mereka? Cuma catat poin, terus pamer muka. Siapa yang tak bisa?'

"Hinata-chan! Kau melanggar aturan nomor 21"

Hinata menunduk.

"Gomen ne"

Memainkan ujung telunjuk tangannya jika sindrom gugup to the gagapnya kumat.

"A-ano..e-e-tto..novelku, terba-bawa te-temanku"

Terpaksa Hinata mengeluarkan jurus rahasianya, kitty eyes no jutsu yang dikombinasikan dengan air mata buaya yang selalu sukses meloloskannya dari hampir setiap masalahnya.

"Ya sudah. Ikut baka-otouto sana"

Tuh kan!

Xxxxxxx

"Seragam, cek"

"Aksesoris, cek"

"Peralatan sekolah, cek"

"Make up, cek"

"Novel literatur, cek"

"Shion-san! Kau lolos inspeksi untuk bulan ini dan untuk para siswi yang melanggar, silahkan ikut Kiba. Dia yang akan memberikan pelajaran dan pengarahan"

Seorang siswa tampan dengan surai rambut orange ngejreng tersenyum pada gadis beriris mirip amethyst itu dengan senyuman yang mampu meluluhkan hati setiap gadis normal yang melihatnya –minus Shion.

"Dan karna kau telah menjadi siswi teladan, karna selalu lolos dalam inspeksi lebih dari setengah tahun lebih yang lalu. Maka sebagai imbalannya kau akan menggantikan posisi Tayuya sebagai sekertaris Osis untuk sementara waktu hingga Tayuya sembuh"

Shion melongo. Apa telinganya tadi tidak salah dengar?

'Aku? Menjadi sekertaris Osis sementara? Yang benar saja!'

Padahal Shion berdandan necis ala siswi Sekolah Dasar culun era tahun Sembilan puluhan demi terbebas dari inspeksi rutin bulanan itu. Tapi, malah mendapat ujian yang lebih berat lagi.

Bukannya Shion terlepas dari mulut harimau, malah tersandung batu dan masuk dalam mulut buaya.

Para siswi menatap Shion dengan deathglare maut ala Kurama FC. Andai tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa saat ini Shion sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa ditanah err.. di lantai kelas 11-4.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shion memperbaiki dandanannya sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat mencolok. Seragam dengan size dibawah nomor bajunya hingga membuat lekuk tubuh bagian atasnya tercetak sempurna. Rok yang dilipat di bagian atasnya sehingga tertarik ke atas menyebabkan paha mulusnya terekspos. Model rambut harajuku terpopuler dan dengan make up minimalis yang terlihat cantik.

**KRIIIEEET**

Pintu ruang Osis terbuka pelan

"Ohayou, Namikaze-san! Bagaimana penampilanku hari ini?"

Namikaze Kurama, sulung dari Namikaze bersaudara hanya memandang pemandangan yang tersuguh dihadapannya dengan ekspresi janggal.

"Biasa saja"

Shion cemberut. Bukan reaksi ini yang ingin Shion dapatkan. Reaksi yang sangat ingin didapatnya adalah kemarahan sang Ketua Osis yang membuat Shion dipecat dari jabatannya sebagai Sekertaris pengganti Tayuya.

Oh, ternyata ada yang kurang.

Itulah penjelasan terlogis dari reaksi Kurama saat ini. Kan mata Kurama bermasalah, jadi dia tak bisa memandang dengan jelas jika tak memakai kacamata.

Shion berinisiatif mengambil sesuatu yang tersampir di saku Kurama dan dengan perlahan memakaikannya.

**DEG**

'Kenapa aku merasa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat? Dan perasaan aneh apa ini?'

"B-bagaimana se-sekarang?"

Shion berpose se-seksi mungkin, berlenggak lenggok di depan sang Ketua Osis bagai berjalan di atas _catwalk_ guna mengundang kemurkaan si Ketua Osis menyebalkan itu. Sekaligus menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak kian cepat.

"Cantik. Tapi, ada yang kurang"

Kurama membenarkan sehelai surai 'nakal' si gadis blonde dengan lembut. Melesakkannya ke bawah telinga Shion.

"Begini lebih baik"

Shion cengo di tempat. Masa iya dia gagal?

"Nah, sekarang kerjakan tugasmu, gadis kecil. Sortir data dalam map di meja Tayuya dulu, Bersihkan kotak kardus ke gudang, Ketikkan semua data di map yang sudah disortir dan rapikan kembali semuanya setelah selesai"

ternyata benar, rumor yang beredar di kalangan siswi di kelasnya.

Osis kekurangan relawan –sebutan Shion bagi orang bodoh yang mau masuk Osis karna ingin dekat dengan para anggota Osis cowok.

Padahal dandanan Shion saat ini seandainya di total sudah cukup untuk selembar buku catatan poin dan seharusnya dia sudah di pecat secara tidak terhormat.

Itu seharusnya. Nyatanya?

"Ayo!"

Kurama mendelik pada Shion. Shion sontak kaget dan buru-buru keluar dari neraka sekolah itu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh.. ini berat!"

Shion menggerutu tak jelas. Padahal dirinya hanya mengangkat sebuah kardus berukuran sedang. Tapi kenapa seberat ini?

Shion yang penasaran membuka kotak kardus itu.

Dan jreng ..jreng ..jreng

Sebuah stereo.

'Pantas berat!'

"Hei, mau aku bantu?"

TBC

Bagaimana? Jelek? Abal? Gaje?

Ya sutralah saya juga emang kagak bakat bikin yang beginian T.T

(pundung)

Terima kasih

With loph

Akemi M.R


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :Om saya :D, Kishi-jii (digetok M. Kishimoto)**

**Title : Gara-Gara Inspeksi**

**Main Pair : Kurama X Shion**

**Rate : T-Aman XD**

**Genre : Sebenarnya masih di pertanyakan T.T tapi, ya sutralah Romance aja**

**Warning : standart warning applied. ****: AU, tanda baca nyasar, marrysue, cerita ga jelas, sangat OOC,typos bertebaran,melenceng dari EYD yang berlaku, alur kecepetan,dll**

**Ini fic saya dengan pair ter-ekstrim, KuraShi. Sebagai bentuk 'peresmian' adanya pair ini. **

.

.

Summary: Inspeksi Bulanan menjadi ajang unjuk kecantikan antar siswi. Tapi tidak bagi Shion yang malah berubah jadi siswi SD culun era 90-an jika hari itu tiba agar tak menarik perhatian. Sementara Kurama tiba-tiba mengangkat Shion yang anti Osis jadi Sekertaris sementara. Gara-gara inspeksi itu pula Shion dan Kurama terlibat CinLok?

.

.

Previous:

"Ugh.. ini berat!"

Shion menggerutu tak jelas. Padahal dirinya hanya mengangkat sebuah kardus berukuran sedang. Tapi kenapa seberat ini?

Shion yang penasaran membuka kotak kardus itu.

Dan jreng ..jreng ..jreng

Sebuah stereo.

'Pantas berat!'

"Hei, mau aku bantu?"

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari chapterberjudul 'Fake' dari manga yang berjudul "Underground Kids" karya "Nana shiiba"-sama XD

Special thanks for Ichiruki lovers-san yang telah dengan rendah hati memberitahukannya pada saya :D : terima kasih banyak :)

.

.

Happy Reading :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iris amethyst Shion melirik seseorang yang bertanya padanya dengan ekor matanya.

"Tidak usah"

Kurama, cowok yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengangkat Shion menjadi pengganti sekertaris Osis sementara sekaligus menjadi pembantu dadakan berniat membantunya setelah menyuruhnya melakukan semua pekerjaan itu sendiri.

'Hell NO!'

Lebih baik Shion disuruh lari-lari lapangan konoha sebanyak 20 kali daripada menerima bantuan cowok tak punya pendirian macam Kurama.

Meski harus diakui Shion tak berniat dan tak akan mau melakukan kedua opsi yang ditawarkan jika disuruh memilih.

'Dasar Menyebalkan!'

"Jangan seperti itu. Bilang saja kau tak kuat , dan aku akan membantumu. Tak usah sungkan-sungkan"

Heck!

'Sok banget bocah rubah ini!'

Tanpa Shion mengatakan atau meminta bantuannya Kurama telah merealisasikan ucapannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Buktinya, hampir lima perenam bagian pekerjaan itu dikerjakan oleh Kurama seorang diri.

Sedang Shion, Cuma jadi penonton yang baik.

Shion merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Khususnya reaksi jantungnya. Kenapa dia malah kagum pada sikap kepemimpinan dan jiwa mandiri Kurama?

Padahal kan Kurama itu seorang Ketua Osis. Bisa saja dirinya menyuruh anggotanya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kasar ini dan bukannya mengerjakan seorang diri. (Shion hanya membantu mengangkat beberapa kardus kecil jadi tak masuk hitungan.)

Shion tersenyum. Tanpa disadarinya dirinya telah berada kurang dari satu meter di belakang Kurama. Ada yang janggal. Ada yang aneh didasar kakinya. Seperti sebuah batu tipis, empuk tapi bergerak. Shion menunduk.

"KYAAAAAA..CICAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!"

Shion reflek memeluk apapun yang ada didepannya dan tentunya yang kebagian jatah adalah Kurama yang berdiri kurang dari satu meter darinya. Kurama melongo namun tersenyum geli dalam hati.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pagi hari yang cerah secerah aura Shion saat mendapati sekolah masih sepi. Itu artinya dia tidak terlambat mengerjakan tugas rutinannya sehingga tak harus mendapat hukuman dari si rubah kecil nakal itu.

Shion masuk dengan kunci cadangan dan melakukan rutinitas paginya. Menyortir map.

"Kau tak usah melakukan hal itu lagi"

Sebuah suara asing menginterupsinya. Shion yang penasaran pun berbalik.

"Tayuya-san?"

Shion meletakkan barang yang seharusnya dirapikannya pada tempatnya semula.

"Maaf kau yang jadi repot"

Tayuya tersenyum menyesal.

"Tak apa"

"Kurama selalu seperti itu. Gara-gara itu aku jadi jatuh cinta padanya. Tenang saja kau bukan yang pertama"

Tayuya tersenyum maklum.

**DEG**

Shion merasa ada tangan tak kasat mata yang meremas paru-parunya kuat. Shion meremas seragam bagian depannya.

"Tayuya, kau sudah kembali? Oh, Ohayou Shi.."

CUKUP!

Shion menubruk dada bidang Kurama dengan kuat dan berlari dengan derai air mata yang mengalir deras menuruni pipinya.

"SHION!"

Kurama berniat akan mengejar Shion. Namun, ada sebuah tangan mungil yang menghalanginya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan padanya, Tayuya?"

Sebuah ekspresi murka mulai tampak. Tayuya merinding ketakutan dan segera mengatakan semua penggalan percakapannya dengan Shion.

**BRUKK**

"Cih, si gadis culun ini! Beraninya kau mendekati Kurama-san hah?"

Seorang siswi cantik berambut merah yang di tabrak Shion mendorong bahu Shion cukup keras.

"Dasar berkacalah dulu! Kau tak pantas bersanding dengannya!"

"Lebih baik kau segera keluar!"

"Jangan mendekati Kurama-san lagi, dasar wanita jalang!"

"That's right!"

"Aku rasa dia terlalu sempurna untuk dirimu, _poor girl_"

"Menjauhlah darinya!"

Itu semua adalah celaan yang ditujukan padanya secara terang-terangan. Shion ingin sekali menutup telinga dan matanya.

Namun, semuanya seolah berputar dalam otaknya bagai proyektor lama.

"Dengar gadis aneh, jika kau berani-berani mendekatinya dan tidak segera keluar dari Osis maka, jangan salahkan aku jika riwayatmu tak lebih baik dari Tayuya"

Ketua dari geng cewek itu maju dan mencengkram kerah seragamnya kasar.

Shion yang sudah terpuruk tak peduli pada keadaannya saat ini. Tak membalas perlakuan mereka seperti yang biasanya dilakukannya saat berada dalam posisi seperti ini.

Mungkin karna hatinya terlalu bimbang

**BRAKK**

"Jadi, kalian yang merasa pantas bersanding denganku,hah? Kalian merasa diatas awan dengan kelebihan kalian? Dan kalian juga penyebab tangan kiri Tayuya patah?"

"JAWAB!"

Ruby Kurama menyala terang. Ekspresinya garang dan murka. Sangat menakutkan.

Geng cewek itu mati kutu dan segera berlari menjauhi TKP. Shion jatuh terduduk.

"Kalian akan mendapat hukuman yang sangat keras kali ini"

Kurama menghampiri Shion. Merapikan surai blonde Shion yang berantakan. Menangkup wajah Shion dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar dan menghapus jejak air mata yang masih mengalir dengan kedua ibu jarinya pelan.

"Jangan menangis, ada aku"

Shion memukul dada Kurama cukup keras. Melampiaskan semua kekecewaannya. Dengan sigap kakak kembar Naruto Cuma beda tanda lahir itu menangkup kepalan tangan Shion dan menariknya hingga menabrak dada bidangnya. Memeluk tubuh Shion yang bergetar dengan erat.

"Kenapa..hiks? Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua padaku? Apa salahku padamu..hiks? Aku selalu mentaati peraturan-hiks.. peraturan aneh yang kau buat"

Shion mencengkram erat seragam bagian atas Kurama dengan kasar. Melampiaskan segala kekecewaannya merasa belum cukup jika hanya memukul dada Kurama.

"Justru semua yang kau lakukan salah! Kau salah kenapa kau mentaati peraturan aneh itu! Kau seharusnya melanggarnya agar aku bisa memberimu hukuman khusus. Kau salah karna tak membalas semua perhatianku yang tercurah hanya padamu! Kau salah karna membuatku jatuh cinta padamu dengan semua tingkah lugumu semenjak pertama kali kau menginjakkan kaki di KHS!"

"SUDAH CUKUP! Jangan mengatakan kata cinta lagi! Kau membuatku muak dengan terus mengharapakan harapan kosongmu!"

Shion sudah muak. Merebut paksa kacamata tanpa frame Kurama dan membuangnya agar pandangan mata sang Ketua Osis mengabur hingga dia dapat lolos sementara dari cengkraman erat Kurama.

Tapi ini diluar perkiraannya.

Baru selangkah berbalik, sebuah lengan kekar merangkul pinggangnya dan menariknya kembali dalam sebuah pelukan hangat dan nyaman. Kurama memeluk Shion dari belakang.

Shion meronta ingin sekali ia melepas pelukan itu. Namun, tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Pagi yang menguras emosi, benarkan Shion-chan?

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku hanya menganggap Tayuya seperti adikku sendiri tak lebih. Tapi, kau…."

"Tahukah kau aku mencintaimu?"

Nafas Shion sepertinya sudah normal. Shion menggeleng dan lebih menempelkan punggungnya dengan dada bidang Kurama.

"Pernah aku mengirim sekuntum bunga mawar putih, tapi kau membuangnya"

Kurama menatap jauh kedepan, tanpa titik focus.

"Bunga itu tanpa nama pengirim. Kau tau aku takut pada _stalker_"

"Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa mawar merah tanda cinta, tapi aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Aku bisa mengirim mawar merah padamu tapi aku lebih memilih mawar putih. Kau tau alasannya?"

Shion menggeleng pelan. Kurama menunduk hingga bibirnya segaris lurus dengan telinga kiri Shion.

"Mawar putih melambangkan kesucian. Itu lambang cinta abadi"

Shion tersipu malu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalari pipinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu saat hari pertamaku menjadi pengganti Tayuya-san dan tadi saat aku akan melarikan diri darimu?

Shion sepertinya ingin mengganti topic untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kurama. Kurama sebenarnya menyadari itu tapi dirinya lebih memilih tersenyum dan mengikuti arus yang di buat –calon- kekasihnya.

Kurama memeluk Shion kian erat dan menunduk hingga ujung hidungnya menyentuh puncak kepala Shion. Menghirup harum shampoo yang digunakan si gadis blonde.

"Itu sebuah pertanyaan? Atau bentuk perhatian?"

Kurama mengatakannya tepat di leher kiri Shion dengan desahan menggoda.

"Sudahlah, jawab saja!"

Shion cemberut.

"Gomen ne, sebenarnya selama ini aku berbohong pada semuanya. Mataku normal dan kacamata yang kupakai kacamata biasa"

Kurama nyengir. Shion mendongak dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

Kurama tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas yang datang padanya. Segera Kurama menunduk.

Ruby Meet Amethyst.

.

.

**TAMAT-THE END- FIN XDD**

.

.

Pojok author: gomen ne kalo gaje. Dan kata2 kalo mawar putih lambang cinta suci saya ngutip dari novel judulnya 'masquerade', saat si jack ngasih mawar putih yang ngebuat schuyler fall in love pada dia

Tapi saya ngk setuju!

Mending schuyler ama shbatnya dri pada sama si playboy jack

#kagak tanyak! Lagian lu mau curcol XD

Mei-san ampuuuun, Cuma ini yang saya bisa bikin T.T

Terima kasih

With love muach XD

Akemi M.R

Sign Out


End file.
